NEXT TO ME
by ilyot12
Summary: Cast: Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai / Do Kyungsoo / Oh Sehun / many other cast


Ket: this is my perdana fanfic/? So, please bless this fanfic and give some review :D I'm sorry, don't read if you're don't like the pair. Gue ngepairing mereka karena mereka berdua bias gue xD hehe

Happy Reading~~~

Aku tidak peduli, kau harus disisiku

Entah untuk waktu yang lama atau bahkan untuk selamanya

Yang terpenting adalah- kau disini

Next to Me

Tolong….

Jangan tinggalkan- aku

Awan gelap menutup seluruh penampakan matahari sore hari. Langit gelap pun dengan senang hati menghiasi suasana pemakaman saat ini.

Semua orang tau bahwa pemakaman adalah tempat peristirahatan terakhir atau selamanya untuk orang-orang yang sudah melewati ajalnya.

Tapi pria berkulit tan itu menganggap ini adalah awal dari neraka. Mengapa ia sebut neraka? Ya, kekasih atau tunangan nya yang sangat teramat ia cintai harus menemui ajalnya. Itu artinya, ia harus menjalani hidupnya dengan kosong tanpa kekasihnya, karena itu mengapa ia sebut ini adalah awal dari neraka. Oh, atau lebih tepatnya neraka dunia.

Pria berkulit tan mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana ia bisa mengatasi sakitnya ditinggal oleh sebagian jiwanya? Sakit… hanya kai yang bisa merasakan sakitnya.

Kai masih bisa menerawang bagaimana detik-detik terakhir kyungsoo meninggal.

Kai masih bisa merasakan deru nafas kyungsoo diwajahnya saat kyungsoo hampir pingsan karena asma yang dimilikinya itu.

Bahkan kai masih bisa membayangkan saat kai melihat abu bekas tubuh dan tulang-tulang kyungsoo diperapian dan dibawa ke tempat pemakaman pusat Seoul saat ini.

Kai menunduk.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kai menangis.

Memangis terisak.

Orang-orang yang berkunjung untuk mendatangi pemakaman Do Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi juga. Kai ingin menyampaikan satu kata pada kyungsoo. Ah, tidak. Yang benar adalah menyampaikan banyak kata kepada kyungsoo yang tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi.

tapi, kai yakin kyungsoo selalu mendengarkannya bagaimana pun kondisinya. Apalagi kai mengaggap kyungsoo masih hidup dalam hatinya. Benar-benar hidup. Wajar kan?

perlahan mengangkat kakinya. Membuat sebuah langkah. menghampiri pemakaman kyungsoo, meraba tanah basah yang baru saja digali lalu ditimbun kembali. kai tersenyum muram, "kyungie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku yakin, kau masih bisa mendengar bahkan bisa merasakan kan ku kan? Harusnya aku bahagia kalau kau akan kembali kepada tuhan, kau bisa bahagia abadi disana. Disana pasti lebih menyenangkan kan? Aku malah sempat berfikir ingin merasakan surga bersamamu".

Benar saja, kai sempat berfikir bahwa ia ingin menyusul kyungsoo dengan secepatnya. Kai tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia hanya hidup separuh didunia ini. Separuhnya lagi sudah ia letakkan pada kyungsoo. Apa boleh buat, kai sangat mencintainya.

"hehe, tapi aku tau itu tidak akan membuatmu senang kan? Kalau aku menyusulmu dengan sengaja, berarti kematian ku tidak akan adil. Dan lagi, aku takut tuhan tidak akan menerima arwahku kalau aku bunuh diri". Kai terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan hatinya dengan kyungsoo. Lihat, dia sampai tertawa kecil walaupun hatinya pedih.

"kyungie, percayalah walaupun tempat yang kita jalani berbeda sekarang, tapi disini aku tidak akan mengecewakan dan membuatmu sedih disana. Aku bisa berjanji kalau aku tidak akan menangis atau merenung karnamu nanti. Aku tau, kau selalu marah jika melihat wajahku sedih atau semacamnya. Tapi kau sangat lucu ketika marah". Lagi, kai tertawa kecil lagi.

"walaupun aku tidak boleh menangis dan merenung lagi karenamu, aku masih boleh mengingat dan menyimpanmu disini kan?" kai meletakan tangannya didada kanan bagian atas-nya. Kai masih sangat ingin menyimpan kyungsoo ditempat itu.

Kai akhirnya sampai diapartementnya. Biasanya saat kai pulang dari kampus, kyungsoo selalu membukakan pintu dan memamerkan senyum cantiknya pada kai. tapi sekarang pasti berbeda kan?

Kai, si pria berkulit tan menekan sandi pada pintu apartementnya. Akhirnya terbuka.

Kai terkejut melihat seseorang pemuda tengah duduk santai disofanya sembari membaca Koran yang diantarkan oleh tukang surat langganannya minggu lalu. Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup akan Koran yang ia baca, hanya saja menyisakan sedikit bagian atas rambutnya yang kepirangan.

Tunggu, bentuk badan itu…. Ah, kai mengenalnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa namja ini masuk kedalam apartementnya yang sudah disetting angka sandi? Sedangkan angka sandinya itu hanya diketahui oleh kai dan kyungsoo sendiri.

"Ah, kai kau sudah pulang". Ujar seseorang namja berkulit putih bersih.

Kai meletakkan jas bekas ia berkabung tadi dibelakang pintu kamarnya. Lalu keluar duduk disamping namja yang masuk apartementnya dengan seenaknya. Kepala kai mengadah keatas dan menarik nafas berat. "Hah, aku sudah pulang. kenapa kau bisa disini dan darimana kau tau angka sandi pintu apartement ku, Oh Sehun?". Namja tadi terkekeh "hehehe, aku hanya menebak angkanya. Tadinya sempat beberapa kali aku mengotak-atik angka depan pintumu itu. aku takut kalau sandi pintumu akan terblokir karenaku nanti. Tapi ternyata benar kau memasang angka sandinya dengan tanggal jadimu dengan kyungsoo 3 tahun lalu. Mianhae. Hehehehe".

Dasar, namja ini memang cengengesan. "lalu, apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Memintaku untuk membuatkanmu skripsi lagi?" kai menengok sebentar kearah teman dekatnya ini lalu kembali mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap lanigt-langit.

Oh Sehun memang temannya yang paling dekat dengan Kai, bedanya saja kai sudah menyelesaikan semesternya tahun lalu saat bersama sehun. Tapi temannya ini malah tertinggal olehnya. Karna apa lagi kalau bukan skripsinya yang tidak di approve oleh Suho, dosennya.

"tidak, kai. eem, kau jangan marah yaa.. aku bermaksud baik. Aku hanya menemanimu beberapa bulan ini semenjak kepergian kyungsoo. aku hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak kesepian jika kau sendirian disini". Jelas sehun sembari menatap teman kuliah-an nya ini dengan ragu. Kai berdecak, "ck, memangnya dengan kau ada disini aku tidak akan kesepian, Oh Sehun? Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah".

Kai bangkit dan berbalik kearah kamarnya. Dia tau kalau Oh Sehun saat ini sedang berbicara kecil tentangnya: "bagaimana bisa dia membalas niat baikku dengan nada berbicaranya itu" yaa begitulah yang telinga kai dengar dari mulut si makhluk Oh Sehun.

dia membalikkan badannya kearah sehun "kau bisa pakai kamar tamu didekat dapur sana" kai menunjuk arah kamar satunya lagi dengan yaa.. sedikit malas. Kenapa? Kai hanya butuh waktu sendiri karena situasi hari ini. Wajar kan? Bahkan ia masih dalam masa berkabung.

Tapi niat Oh Sehun baik, ia tidak mungkin mengusir sehun. "Apa? Kenapa- maksudku- ah baiklah" sehun menerimanya. Yaa walaupun dikamar tamu yang terpenting sehun bisa menemani kai.

8 bulan setelah kematian kyungsoo terlewat sudah. Kai bisa menganggap dirinya hebat karena dalam 8 bulan penuh ia bisa tidak menangisi kepergian kyungsoo. iya, kai sudah berjanji dengan kyungsoo.

akui saja, walaupun terkadang ia hampir meneteskan air mata mengingat masa-masanya dengan kyungsoo. apalagi diapartementnya ini terlalu banyak bekas-bekas kyungsoo. bahkan bantal yang setiap hari kai tiduri, seakan masih tercium aroma kyungsoo. apa kyungsoo mengunjungi kai? hmm, entahlah.

Kai hendak berangkat pergi kekampusnya. Sehun sudah berangkat lebih awal karena ingin kesesuatu tempat katanya. Kai mengendarai mobil silvernya menuju kampus.

Setelah sampai, kai langsung berlari kecil menuju ruangannya. ia sedikit terlambat, ia juga tidak mau mendapat resiko dimarahi oleh Suho.

Kai sampai dilorong ruangannya, saat kai memasuki ruangan terlihat namja yang jarang atau mungkin belum pernah ia temui. Mungkin murid yang baru lulus dari semester tahun lalunya. Lagipula ini kan sudah lebih dari 6 bulan pengajaran, seharusnya banyak siswa baru yang masuk. Tapi, kenapa namja itu baru masuk sekarang? Harusnya kan' 2 bulan yang lalu?

Lupakan dengan pikirannya itu. Akhirnya ia duduk tepat didepan namja kecil tadi.

3 jam sudah kai mendengarkan apa yang dosennya terangkan. Kai tidak rugi jika harus serius atau memperhatikan apa yang Suho jelaskan. Toh, kegiatan ini membuat kai sibuk akan pikirannya dan menjauhkan pikiran dari kyungsoo. kai tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ia harus menunduk dan mendapati air mata jatuh dari ekor matanya. Ingat kan, kai sudah berjanji kepada kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak akan menangis?

ia menutup buku-buku tebal yang terpapang dimejanya dan memasukannya kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

ia hendak ingin berdiri dari bangkunya sebelum ia mendapati sesuatu menggelinding didekat kakinya. Pulpen. Punya siapa ini?

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, seorang namja menghampirinya. Si namja yang duduk dibelakangnya. Kai mendongak dengan wajah bertanya "ha-halo." Sapa namja kecil itu dengan rambut sedikit kecoklatan. "ah, maaf sebelumnya. A-aku ingin- ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke-kepadamu".

DEG

Kenapa? Kai? berkeringat? Dia beku, tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi kenapa ia berkeringat jika benar-benar ia sedang membeku?

Namja mungil itu membuka mulutnya lagi dengan bergetar. "a-aku-" kai menunggu.

Apa ini? Kenapa kai menunggu? Padahal kan ia bisa mengatakan 'kau ingin berkata apa?' atau 'ada apa?'. Tapi jika kai memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, ia takut malah tubuhnya akan bergetar. Bagaimana kalau namja didepannya ini menilainya dengan hal yang tidak-tidak?

Ah ya, kai sedang _**membeku**_. Dan hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Kai.

"a-aku ingin me-mengatakan bahwa—". Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal. "kau li-lihat bahwa aku— akuu-

-pulpen ku terjatuh. I-itu dibawah dekat kakimu". namja berambut kecoklatan menunjuk jarinya kearah kaki kai dan memberikan sedikit senyuman yang agak dipaksakan. Dia ini grogi atau apasih?

Kai membuang nafas lega, ototnya mulai relax lagi. kenapa ia bodoh sekali, ya? Kenapa ia sama sekali menyangka bahwa namja ini berbicara dengannya untuk mengambil pulpen yang baru saja menggelinding tepat didekat kakinya?

Tapi kenapa gaya berbicaranya seperti itu?

Seperti gugup.

Gugup ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang serius.

Seperti ingin… mengungkapkan cinta ya?

kai bahkan tidak mengerti maksud tubuhnya membeku untuk apa?

Kai akhirnya menunduk, mengambil pulpen bergaris coklat dengan tutup diatasnya dan memberikannya pada namja dihadapannya.

"terimakasih. Aku lupa, emm aku Byun Baekhyun." Namja ini tersenyum lagi. nada bicaranya sudah tidak setegang tadi. "semoga kau senang berkenalan denganku".

Yah, namja yang ternyata memiliki nama asli Byun Baekhyun ini memberikan bow pada kai. kai tentu saja mebalasnya tapi tanpa membalas senyuman yang diberikan baekhyun. Bukannya jutek, dia hanya sedang berfikir.

Lorong ruangan kampus mulai terlihat sepi. Byun Baekhyun merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kampus tempatnya menimbun materi dan kembali kerumahnya yang membosankan.

Baekhyun berdiri disebuah taman. Hanya berdiri, tidak ada kegiatan lain yang ia lakukan saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, baekhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Berat rasanya harus menyeret kakinya untuk kesuatu tempat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun alias Byun Baekhyun menginstrupsi otaknya agar ia duduk disalah satu bangku panjang samping pohon kecil dan mengeluarkan suatu benda melengkung.

Headphone-nya ia pasangkan diatas kepalanya dengan speaker kecil menempel dikedua telinganya. Memejamkan mata dan membiarkan music menyala mengalir diotaknya.

Music, udara sejuk, duduk disamping pohon berimbun dengan kaki satu mengangkat keatas dan kaki satunya menumpu kaki yang lain. Dan.. oh, ya wangi dedaunan yang menghiasi hidungnya. Ahh, apa artinya dunia? Baekhyun sangat suka dengan suasana seperti ini.

Tidak perlu kekasih, soulmate atau… yaa semacam apa ya? Yang biasa orang-orang sebut 'kasih sayang' atau 'cinta' mungkin. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang kebanyakan orang bilang itu. Tapi, inilah Byun Baekhyun damai dan nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri.

Hanya sendiri.

Angin menyapa mengusap lembut wajahnya. Seluit kejadian diruangan tadi membuat baekhyun menarik kelopak matanya keatas. Memikirkan apa yang setengah jam lewat ia lakukan. Tunggu, baekhyun berlagak agak sedikit bodoh tadi. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, terlalu pemalu dan tertutup kepada semua orang. Entah itu orang yang baru ia kenal, orang yang sudah lama ia kenal, atau orang-orang disekitarnya. Byun Baekhyun memang seperti itu.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara dan berkomentar. Diam menjadi khasnya, tidak banyak omong tapi banyak berfikir. Itu bagus kan?

16.00 KSL.

Matahari sudah memamerkan cahaya senjanya. Cahaya kuning keoranye-an merambat menggantikan lagit berwarna biru. Itu artinya, lagit Seoul semakin gelap dan hawa dingin akan dating. Ia mengambil jaket tebal hitam di jok bagian belakang dan membungkus badan tegapnya sebelum benar-benar menggigil kedinginan.

Sebuket bunga merah sudah berada ditangannya.

Rumput hijau sedang ia lewati. Kai akan mengunjungi kyungsoo untuk sekian bulannya. Ia akan memberitahu kyungsoo bahwa ia berhasil tidak menangis karnanya sejauh ini. Kalau kyungsoo masih ada, pasti ia sudah men-cap 2 jempol untuk kai. atau… bisa saja kyungsoo sudah tau semuanya, ya?

Kim Jongin mencium kuncup bunga merah yang sudah ia beli ditoko bunga persimpangan jalan barusan ia lewati. Memastikan bunga yang ia bawa special dalam keadaan segar dan terlihat wajar.

Kembali mengusap permukaan tanah. Meraba memberikan arti betapa rindunya ia kepada seorang yang memiliki separuh jiwanya. Tolong dia, matanya mulai berkaca menangkap indahnya bayangan masa lalu difikirannya.

"Kyungie, apa kabar? Hmm?". Percakapan dimulai.

"kau sering berkunjung ke apartementku tidak?" "kalau iya, tidak bisa kau menunjukan keberaadaan mu sedikit saja? Seperti membangunkan ku tidur? Oh, ya. Aku berikan yang lebih mudah, bagaimana kalau menggoyangkan gorden jendela dikamarku?". Serunai matanya memandang nama Do Kyungsoo yang terukir diatas makamnya. Sebenarnya ia ini menganggap kyungsoo apa?

"hahaha, aku gila yaa? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengklaim mu sebagai hantu. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"ini terlalu menyiksa"

"kau tau pasti aku merindukanmu. aku hanya ingin melihatmu walau jika kau berwujud hanya sebetis cahaya. Aku ingin memandangmu, kyung. Aku rindu belain mu disini". Kai menunjuk ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Oh, cairan matanya jatuh juga. Tak perduli dengan janjinya kepada kyungsoo, tapi ini benar-benar harus dikeluarkan. Kyungsoo juga tidak akan marah jika kai menangis untuk melegakan hatinya sendiri. Terbayang wajah tersenyum kyungsoo didepannya, menampilkan senyuman digaris wajahnya dan menghapus butiran air mata dipipi gelap kai.

"aku mohon, kyung. Tolong aku. Tolong bangkitkan aku kembali. Aku sendiri pun benci jika harus diposisi seperti ini. Ingin rasanya setiap malam aku mengeluarkan semuanya. Segalanya.. dan saat aku menangis pada malam hari, aku berharap air mata bekas ku menangis akan kering. Dan itu kau yang menghapusnya". Terus menerus ia meraba dan mengusap tanah seakan itu adalah helai rambut kyungsoo yang wajib setiap hari ia belai. nafasnya tersendat. Kai menangis. Seorang Kim Jongin akhirnya bisa menangis kembali.

"maaf, jika ini seperti 'aku menumpahkan kesedihanku'. Tolong aku, kyungie. Aku lelah sekali."

"Tapi, tak bisakah kau mengizinkanku?"

"demi aku".

Ini seperti kai memohon sesuatu.

Sesuatu hal yang berat.

Sesuatu yang seharusnya sampai saat ini tidak harus ia lakukan.

Sesuatu seperti orang bilang 'kenapa kau harus lakukan itu?'

Atau bisa saja sesuatu yang dikatakan 'wajar' oleh sebagian orang.

Sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar muncul di pikiran dalam otaknya .

Sesuatu yang haram baginya. Oh, tidak untuk kai saja, tapi untuk mereka berdua.

Sesuatu yang haram dan tak lazim untuk mereka berdua.

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

Kai mempererat genggaman tangannya yang sedikit meremas tanah sedari tadi. Mempererat pejaman matanya. Memakasa membuka bibirnya yang bergetar. Meyakinkan bahwa hal ini tidak akan menjadi hal yang fatal, sangat fatal. Dan menetralisir otaknya bahwa 'ini akan menjadi baik-baik saja'.

Dua lipatan bibir itu akhirnya terbuka juga, benar-benar terbuka walaupun disambiri dengan sedikit getaran.

"bolehkah aku, mendapatkan sesorang yang baru?"

.

.

.

.

END

Maaf yaaa, cuman segitu imajinasi yang bisa gue keluarin dan gue tulis di fanfic ini

Mau ngelanjutin, tapi takut hasilnya jadi gaje kek jongin/? /gak

sebenernya masih banyak ide, tapi gak di judul ini.

Ada rencana buat bikin sequel dari fanfic ini

Eeehh, tapi jan lupa review dan kritikannya :D

Nanti aku kasih coklat~~~


End file.
